


Tidal Force

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't need your help to get clean, <i>John</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidal Force

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a first line from yin_again

"I can't believe you made me put my hands in _that_!" Rodney all but wailed. John winced, looking at Rodney's hand, covered in what looked like mud, but smelled much, _much_ worse. Unfortunately, Rodney fishing around in the urn had been the only way to get the key to let them out of this room.

Trying to appear callous, he said, "Oh, cut it out. It could have been worse. And I couldn't do it, because I'm watching for the bad guys, remember?" John pointedly hefted his gun, pointing it at the door. "Now, I think we all want to go home, so why don't you open the door, okay?"

Rodney was still grumbling even as he approached the door - something about the possibility of it being acid or poison, and wouldn't Sheppard care then? When Ronon growled at him, though, Rodney jumped and moved a little faster, getting the door open and then getting out of the way so that John and Ronon could check the hallway.

Once they determined that it was clear, Ronon took point while John took their six, Teyla guiding Rodney with one hand on his arm. The volume of Rodney's complaints had gone down, even if the quantity hadn't, and John was silently grateful as they made their way out of the maze-like building. Without Ronon and Teyla along, they never would have gotten out of there, because they both had excellent senses of direction, and when he finally saw moonlight, John breathed a sigh of relief.

From there, it was relatively easy to get back to the 'gate, and from there to Atlantis. Somewhere along the way, Rodney had managed to wipe his hand off on some vegetation, so at least the mud was gone, though the smell... lingered.

Back in Atlantis, Rodney grumped at Elizabeth until she dismissed them to go to the infirmary and get cleared. Rodney led the way, and as soon as he got in, demanded that Carson check him for anything that could be spread through skin contact. Carson just laughed and told him that he always does. Ten minutes later, Carson sent him off to shower, promising to call him if there were any interesting results.

John fidgeted as he went through his own physical, and when the vampire was done taking blood, hopped off the table and started towards the door. "I'm clear, right, doc?" he asked, though he didn't wait for answer.

Carson's answer was cut off by the door closing, and John set off at an easy lope towards the residential quarters. He didn't even hesitate at the door to Rodney's room, opening the door and heading inside.

The sound of the shower caught his attention, and he quietly stripped off, living his clothes in an untidy pile outside the door. Opening the bathroom door, he slid into the room, then opened the glass door to the shower and stepped inside.

Rodney didn't even look up, all of his focus apparently on getting his arm clean. "Colonel," he muttered.

"Aw, c'mon, Rodney. You're fine, you're better than fine. Don't give me the silent treatment, okay? I'm here now to help you clean up."

 _Finally,_ Rodney looked up, his eyes flashing. "I don't need your help to get clean, _John_." And Rodney really didn't, John knew.

But... "Then how about I get you dirty again?" he said, and slowly lowered himself to his knees. When he looked up at Rodney's face, he had to smile, because Rodney was wide eyed, mouth hanging open. Reaching up, he could just barely reach his chin to push it up. "I should probably make it up to you, huh?"

"Um, yes," Rodney said, breath catching in his throat, and when John dropped his gaze down, he saw Rodney's cock start to lengthen and harden, without even being touched. Taking Rodney's hips in his hands, he leaned forward slowly, dropping a light kiss on the head of Rodney's dick. Rodney cut loose with a deep groan at the teasing touch. "Oh, don't even, John. This is supposed to be an apology, remember?"

John looked down so that Rodney couldn't see the smile on his face, but he couldn't help thinking that in some ways, Rodney was very easy. John offering to blow him never failed to get him whatever he wanted. And it wasn't like it was a hardship or anything.

Opening his mouth, he sucked in the head of Rodney's cock, taking just that much and no more. One of his hands drifted off of Rodney's hip and wrapped around his cock lightly, while the other held him tight, keeping him from rocking them.

Rodney's hands were in his hair, tangling in the strands and pulling lightly as Rodney tried to get him to take more. John resisted for a moment, more to prove that he could than from any real reluctance, and then slowly began sliding down Rodney's cock till his lips met his fist. Looking up at Rodney from beneath lowered lashes, he sucked a little harder when Rodney's eyes met his.

When he tongued under the head, Rodney's mouth dropped open again and he started to breathe hard and fast. John could feel the leashed power in Rodney's hips, and knew the will that kept Rodney still. Taking a deep breath around the head of Rodney's cock, he pulled on his hip and then let go.

There was a breathless pause, and then Rodney's hips started to rock. Slowly at first, Rodney making sure that John could take it, wasn't being choked by it. But John didn't want careful, he wanted hard and fast. Wanted to be able to still feel it days later in the back of his throat. So, as Rodney pulled out again, John took his hips in his hands and _yanked_ , pulling Rodney off balance. It only took him a second to recover, but it was long enough for Rodney to figure out what John wanted.

His hands tightened in John's hair, holding his head still, and then he started to pump, fast and careless, fucking John's face. Every stroke went deeper, till John was practically choking on it. He tipped his head a little, and on the next stroke, the head of Rodney's cock slipped into his throat.

Air cut off, John clutched at Rodney's hips, trying not to panic. Rodney's hand slipped down so that his thumb was stroking right next to John's eye. "Shhh, just take it, John." Slowly, Rodney pulled back. When he finally pulled out enough that John could breathe, he sucked in air frantically. But when Rodney started to slide back in, John let him go that deep again.

This time, he was ready for it, and when the head of Rodney's cock was deep in his throat, he swallowed hard. He could feel how it was going to make his throat ache, the burn already there. He wanted it, wanted to feel it for days.

As Rodney continued to fuck his face in earnest, John moaned, one hand moving down to his cock, jacking himself fiercely. Every time he moaned, Rodney sped up a little more, and he knew at this pace there was no way that Rodney could last much longer.

Just as he thought that, Rodney grabbed his face with both hands and stroked in hard and extra deep, holding there. He was so deep that John could barely taste it as Rodney came down his throat.

John gentled him through his orgasm, hands stroking over the soft skin of Rodney's hips, humming his pleasure. Rodney leaned back against the wall of the shower, muscles obviously unable to hold him up much longer. John let Rodney's cock slide out of his mouth, returning his attention to fisting his dick, truly desperate now.

Rodney's hand back on his face caught his attention, and he looked up, hand still moving fast. Rodney was staring at him, at his hand moving on his cock. "Don't stop," he said, voice thick. "Are you going to come for me, John?"

He wanted to answer, but his mouth was dry, his tongue thick and unable to form words. Instead, he locked his eyes on Rodney and continued to jerk off. His orgasm was close, building in his balls, and with a harsh cry, he spilled over his hand. He sagged on his knees, eyes falling shut, and Rodney continued to stroke his face.

When he felt like he could function again, he opened them again. Rodney's expression was wide open, the "golly gee whiz" that he got when some device did something neat, and John smiled. Rodney was crap at playing poker, too.

Slowly, he climbed to his feet. Kissing Rodney softly, he rinsed off his hand and stepped out of the shower. "Coming?" he said, laughing.

Rodney's answer was to throw water at him, but he followed.


End file.
